Psychiatric Hogwarts and the Philosopher's Stone
by Psychiatric Hogwarts
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Dumbledore engage deux assistantes légèrement dérangées ? Professeurs et élèves le découvriront pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Le rated M ne sera peut être pas justifié mais a tout de même été choisi au cas où.
1. Prologue

Merci à ceux et/ou celles que leur curiosité aura poussés jusqu'ici ! Ceci est une parodie du premier tome d'Harry Potter rédigée en collaboration et investie par deux littéraires un peu cinglées. Elle sera majoritairement constituée de délires personnels mais comme nous prenons plaisir à l'écrire, nous nous sommes dis que des gens pourraient peut être prendre plaisir à la lire =) Nous espérons la terminer et également l'étaler sur 7 tomes comme J.K Rowling, à qui l'univers appartient totalement et dans lequel nous ajoutons juste quelques OC, dont nous. Le héros et survivant reste Harry, nous ajoutons simplement nos caricatures -dirons-nous- et notre humour dans le château. Aucun paring n'est prévu pour l'instant mais cela pourra changer ultérieurement. Nous prévenons dés le début que les édits seront irréguliers car nous sommes en année du bac et que les rewiews ou les MP, s'il y en a, ne seront pas quémandées mais très appréciées. De plus, nous mettrons un point d'honneur à y répondre. Si tout cela ne vous a pas découragé, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p><span>PSYCHIATRIC HOGWARTS<span>

_and the philosopher's stone._

Prologue

Août touchait à sa fin, la journée également, plongeant ainsi l'immense parc dans une atmosphère feutrée et romantique. Néanmoins, malgré la splendeur de la soirée, les alentours étaient déserts, mais d'ici quelques jours, les élèves arriveraient et transformeraient le paisible chant de la brise estivale en un insupportable brouhaha.

À quelques mètres de l'entrée principale du château, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes : l'une était plus petite que la moyenne, avait de longs cheveux bruns et un regard vif de couleur chocolat. Sa peau était mate, rappelant les pays chauds du sud, elle portait d'ailleurs une robe jaune d'or, afin de mettre son précieux bronzage en valeur, et une légère cape d'un rouge sombre – Gryffondor en puissance ? Probablement.

L'autre était plus grande, et perchée sur de hauts talons. Sa peau était pâle, très pâle. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, entre le châtain, le roux et le blond, quand à ses prunelles, elles étaient d'un marron clair aux lueurs jaunes et acajou selon l'intensité de la lumière. Elle portait une robe légère en dentelle et une lourde cape de velours noire. Vampire transylvanien ? Cela serait une insulte pour sa petite personne. Elle émit d'ailleurs un rire sinistre et enfantin.

- À nous Poudlard, souffla-t-elle à la brune, énigmatiquement.

- Tu ne comptes toute de mêêêême paaas prendre le contrôôôle de Poudlaaard, naaan ?, lança cette dernière d'un ton étrange.

- Anna-Luna, souviens-toi de ce que nous avions dit : pas d'alcool. Et pour répondre à ta question, si.

- Vilaine Serpentard ! Vilaine !, hurla presque la dénommée Anna-Luna.

- Stupide Gryffondor, siffla l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Méheuuu ! Méchante Carmilla !

Anna-Luna avait un léger problème avec l'alcool – enfin, léger … Les deux regardèrent l'immense porte un instant et finirent par la franchir, un léger sourire pour Anna, un rictus machiavélique empreint de folie pour l'autre.

L'année s'annonçait palpitante.


	2. Welcome to Psychiatric Hogwarts

Chapter I: Welcome to Psychiatric Hogwarts.

Les élèves de première année venaient de passer la porte de la Grande Salle, attendant probablement impatiemment d'être répartis. Ils s'approchèrent alors près de la table des professeurs tel un troupeau de caribous mal léchés. Le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua le fonctionnement du choixpeau.

Venons-en aux choses palpitantes. La table des professeurs, justement. Deux jeunes femmes y étaient installées : Anna-Luna Cuk et Lady Carmilla McVitie's, aux côtés de cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs le professeur Snape. Il regardait les deux comparses avec un air exaspéré. Puis la directrice adjointe appela une certaine Granger.

- Bon, parions. Anna ?, demanda Camilla.

- Serdaigle, et toi ?, répondit-elle.

- Idem. Snape ?

- Aurais-je une seule bonne raison de participer à votre jeu stupide ?, siffla-t-il.

- L'argent, voyons, l'argent !, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel – enfin, au plafond. C'est cinq galions la mise.

- Bien, dit-il. Gryffondor.

Elles le regardèrent, interloquées. Après tout, en dehors d'un Serdaigle, qui perdrait son temps à lire L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Personne. Ou du moins, presque personne. Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, le choixpeau clama :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Les parieuses ne dirent rien, outrées et déçues. Snape les regarda et leur adressa un sourire narquois.

- Vous me devez cinq galions. (Il marqua une pause théâtrale) Chacune.

- Serait-ce possible de payer en nature ?, demanda Carmilla, enjouée.

Il y eut un silence. Puis soudainement, une lueur d'espoir vint s'allumer dans le regard noir de Snape. Serait-ce possible qu'une femme belle et élégante – bien que mentalement dérangée – le sorte de sa solitude qu'il croyait éternelle ? Les ténèbres venaient de s'éclaircir et …

- Non, mais je n'étais pas sérieuse, trancha-t-elle, l'arrachant de ses songes.

Un courant d'air se fit alors sentir à la table. Ricanement d'Anna-Luna, moment de solitude de Severus. La voix de McGonagall les rappela tout de même à l'ordre lorsqu'elle appela un nouvel élève.

- Drago Malfoy.

Un sourire fier effaça la déception passée sur le visage – la face cireuse – du professeur de potions. Cependant, il disparu aussitôt dès lors qu'il entendit les commentaires rudement intéressants de ses deux nouvelles collègues, malheureusement assises à ses côtés.

- Ow, blondie ! C'est tellement … AMAZING ! Waaaw …, souffla McVitie's en battant des paupières telle une illuminée.

- OH NON ! Sa couleur de cheveux m'attaque la rétine ! Je ne peux pas supporter cela, surtout après ce petit ve… bouteille !, elle commença alors à tousser bruyamment.

- NOOOON ! Ne vomit pas ! - elle attrapa une fiole dans sa cape et lui tendit – Prend-ça ! C'est une potion anti-nausées.

Un lutin poilu et zébré passa. (à comprendre : un ange passa)

- T'es enceinte ?, s'étonna Anna-Luna. Snape se tourna vers elles, surpris.

- Oups, fit l'intéressée avec un air angélique, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon puisqu'elle était sans aucun doute tout le contraire. Je me demande qui est le père tout de même, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se plongea alors dans une profonde réflexion. Carmilla n'était pas enceinte, évidemment, en réalité, elle était en train d'élaborer des techniques d'intimidation visant à nuire aux premières années, mais comme ses deux collègues ne pouvaient absolument pas le deviner, ils la regardèrent donc, choqués. Puis Anna-Luna fut prise d'un fou rire dénué de tout sens, il lui arrivait souvent de rire inutilement. Elle voulait vivre vieille, et selon les moldus, le rire était un bon moyen pour y parvenir. Ou elle était simplement ivre. Elle cessa de rire soudainement avant de s'écrier :

- OH ! UN ROUX !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un hippogriffe déplumé qui passa. Tous les regards se braquèrent en sa direction. Severus s'écarta lentement tout en se demandant pourquoi le vieux timbré avait embauché ces deux … individus.

- Anna, calme toi voyons ! Regarde, il y en a plein à la table des Bouffondors ! lui dit Carmilla.

Ella aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose, mais McGo les coupa une nouvelle fois :

- Harry Potter.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit, l'ancienne Serpentard ricana doucement.

- Oh ! Comme il ressemble à son père !, s'exclama Anna.

- Mais il a les yeux magnifiques de sa mère ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?, répondit Carmilla, rêveuse.

- Oh oui ! Je me souviens de Lily. Une femme fabuleuse !

- Il est si dommage qu'elle soit morte …, McVitie's approuvait.

- Et James voyons !, ajouta Cuk.

- Un type vraiment bien …, souffla Carmilla.

Une Serpentard complimentait des Gryffondors, quoi de plus normal ? La raison de ce miracle était que la démente cherchait, tout comme sa collègue saoule, à briser l'assurance de Snape en chaque circonstance. Ce dernier détestait James Potter, et dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien était un bon moyen pour l'agacer. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien d'ailleurs car le visage de son voisin venait de passer du blanc blafard au vert vaseux.

- Avez-vous également besoin d'une potion anti-nausée, Severus ?, proposa suavement Carmilla avec un large sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

- Il est vrai, Snape, que votre tron – hm, teinte vire à un coloris proche de celui du regard du jeune Potter, ajouta sadiquement Anna-Luna en insistant bien sur le « Potter »

Cuk s'esclaffa, McVitie's se contenta d'un sourire machiavélique. Et c'est devant ces deux dingues hilares et un professeur de potion dépité – qui tentait tout de même de reprendre constance – que s'avança un Ron Weasley terrifié.

- Je pense que cet … enfant, va très certainement se faire dessus dans les secondes à venir, persifla Snape en reprenant son rôle de chauve-souris acariâtre.

- Un nouveau pari ? Vous sembler y prendre goût, Severus …, fit remarquer McVitie's amusée.

Il aurait pu répondre, lui lancer un de ses sarcasmes habituels, mais il fut coupé par Anna-Luna Cuk. (qui interrompit carrément la cérémonie de répartition)

- HAAAAA !, hurla-t-elle. Les poils de carottes nous envahissent !

Elle quitta précipitamment la table en renversant nombre de professeurs et de couverts, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte de la grande salle pour revenir s'installer à sa place calmement, comme si de rien était. Son unique excuse fut un « Je ne vais pas rater les mets et les boissons pour si peu … » Pendant ce temps, McGonagall, outrée, avait envoyé Ron s'assoir aux côtés de Harry et de ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui trouvaient décidément ce nouveau professeur fantastique, contrairement à leur frère Percy-au-Comète-180-dans-le- c…oin.

Lorsque tous les nouveaux élèves furent appelés, Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

Comme vous l'avez entendu du choixpeau, vous avez été répartis dans vos maisons, vous y serez telle une grande famille, liés par des qualités communes et une solidarité nécessaire à votre évolution. Pour tous, cette année sera sans doute porteuse de changements et d'amitié. Soyez prêts à faire face aux obstacles qui se dresseront face à vous, déclara-t-il en tournant son regard imperceptiblement vers les Gryffondors. Veuillez également accueillir les nouveaux membres du corps professoral, vous devrez, bien entendu, les respecter au même titre que les professeurs : Lady McVitie's et Miss Cuk.

Il se tourna vers les deux givrées, dont le comportement ne l'avait pas gêné pour le moins du monde étant donné le pétillement dans ses yeux. La première dispensa l'auditoire d'un sourire qui fit frissonner les élèves – ce qui deviendrait une habitude, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore – tendit que la seconde, qui s'était endormie, se réveilla en sursaut. Elle salua cependant la foule dans un bâillement. Le directeur conclut cette brève présentation en lançant un « Hé bien, mangeons maintenant » et frappa dans ses mains afin de faire apparaître le festin devant chacun. Puis il se rassit à sa place habituelle.

Anna-Luna se jeta directement sur la carafe de vin et se servit largement, tandis que Carmilla prenait une portion de bœuf avec une sauce à la menthe suivi d'une part de pudding. Cela lui valut d'être gratifiée d'un « typiquement british » de sa collègue, auquel elle rétorqua derechef un « typiquement alcoolique » en lorgnant son verre et en haussant un sourcil.

- Hé, au fait, Anna, t'aurais pas du sel vert ? Le mien a disparu, je suis sûre qu'un wapiti albinos me l'a volé … CES CREATURES SONT SANS GENES !, puis elle donna un coup violent sur la table, faisant sursauter l'alcoolique qui venait à peine de replonger dans un demi-coma.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Wapiti ? Ce n'est pas ton patronus, ça ?, demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de patronus, les détraqueurs me craignent, héhé …, puis elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur des Serpentards venait d'avaler une potion, très certainement quelque chose contre les maux de tête – à moins qu'il ait finalement pris celle contre les nausées ? – car avec les deux folles installées à ses côtés, cela était – disons – compréhensible … Et dire qu'il allait devoir les supporter pendant un an, ou plus ! Avec le vieux timbré, il n'était à l'abri de rien ! Un frisson d'horreur traversa son échine à cette pensée. Sa vie n'était-elle pas déjà suffisamment désagréable ? Il se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu et pria pour que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Mais finalement, ce fut Anna-Luna qui l'arracha à ses songes :

- Du whisky ? Beurk, c'est vraiment répugnant …

- N'importe quoi ! C'est délicieux ! DE-LI-CIEUX !, rétorqua aussitôt Carmilla.

- C'est mauvais !

- C'est délicieux !

- C'est mauvais !

- C'est délicieux !

- C'est mauvais !

- C'est déli …

- PAR SALAZAR, ALLEZ-VOUS LA FERMER ?, tempêta Snape, à bout.

Les deux femmes se turent, outrées. Puis la moue d'Anna-Luna se transforma rapidement en un large sourire.

- Calmez-vous Snape ! Ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver comme ça ! Vous devriez reprendre une potion contre les nausées, et surtout penser à consulter !, fit-elle innocemment.

- Je veux bien des fraises moi, dit McVitie's d'une voix boudeuse.

- Ah oui, t'es enceinte c'est vrai … se rappela Anna.

- JE SUIS QUOI ?, hurla-t-elle presque.

Elle regarda sa collègue, profondément choquée. Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Elle qui était plus pure que le sang des Malfoy ? Sauf si … OUI ! Tout lui revenait désormais. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments d'absence, tantôt, rien de très préoccupant.

- Euh, sinon, je peux avoir mon sel vert ?, demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Sel vert … ?, souffla Snape qui pensait très certainement à haute voix.

- Du LSD*, de la came, de la drogue quoi, répondit Cuk aussi lucidement que possible.

- Répugnant, siffla-t-il

- COMME VOS CHEVEUX !, claironna Anna.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle réussissait à créer un blanc malgré le rire contenu de la plupart de ses collègues, telle que Minerva McGonagal. Le professeur de potions commençait sérieusement à avoir des envies de meurtres, quitte à passer le restant de ses jours à Azkaban. Quoique … Avec les Lestrange là-bas … Il était fichu, condamné …

Carmilla trouva enfin son sel vert, ce qui lui arracha un rire cristallin bien qu'effrayant. Elle saupoudra vivement ses fraises avec avant d'y ajouter un peu de whisky-pur-feu et de la crème. Severus renifla. Cette chose était-elle mangeable ? McVitie's, se sentant observée, se tourna vers lui.

- Vous en voulez Severus ?, demanda-t-elle suavement.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui fit bouder Carmilla. La prochaine fois, elle irait ennuyer McGonagall … Quant à Anna, elle tentait de rester éveillée en se posant exactement la même question que cette chauve-souris qu'elle aimait tant : comment faisait cette aliénée pour avaler cette ignominie ? Elle n'en avait malheureusement pas la moindre idée. Sa collègue avait dû être traumatisée durant son enfance pour pouvoir ingurgiter cette chose et l'aimer. Cuk fut coupée dans ses réflexion lorsque Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois afin de terminer son discours inutile, soyons francs.

- Chers élèves et collaborateurs, il est désormais temps pour chacun d'entre nous de regagner ses dortoirs. Je laisse soin à nos préfets et à nos directeurs de maison de vous guider à travers les couloirs ancestraux de notre bonne école, en évitant bien évidemment le troisième étage. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je conclurais par cette citation : « Du grunst nich nur » !

Peu à peu, la grande salle se vida malgré les paroles étranges et insensées du directeur, certains se laissèrent tout de même aller à quelques commentaires.

- Se coucher ! Le vieux fou prend son cas pour une généralité. Aller se coucher … Tsss … Quelle misérable idée. J'ai bien mieux à faire, siffla McVitie's qui se rebellait. Je me moque de ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse ! Je vais aller me balader dans les couloirs, je prendrais le pouvoir dans ce château facilement ainsi, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !, son rire diabolique résonna dans la grande salle presque vide, ses prunelles luisaient sous les lueurs dorées des bougies.

- Arrête d'embêter le père Noël, Carmilla !, s'exclama Anna-Luna d'une vois enfantine. En plus, je suis fatiguéeuh, ajouta-t-elle en évitant de justesse de s'étaler une seconde fois.

- Par contre, j'ai fort apprécié sa dernière phrase, ajouta McVitie's.

- OUIII ! L'allemand, c'est marrant ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment les nazis ont pu paraître crédibles, se demanda Anna.

- Et Hitler ! Par Merlin ! Quelle moustache misérable ! Et quels cheveux exaspérants ! Quoique, il n'est pas le seul à avoir quelques soucis capillaires, siffla McVitie's en toisant Snape.

- Il est professeur de potions, il aurait pu se concocter un petit shampoing depuis le temps, mais non !, renchérit Cuk.

Ce dernier, épuisé et ennuyé, ne répondit guère à ces deux belliqueuses. Il grommela toutefois quelque chose proche d'un « Collaboratrices, bien sûr … Saleté de vieux gâteux … » puis il s'en alla vers les cachots. Il irait se coucher, même les réunions de mangemorts ne le fatiguaient pas autant !

- Anna, ça te dit un after dans les cachots ? Ah, non, tu es fatiguée. Qu'importe ? J'irais hanter les couloirs, HAHA ! s'exclaffa Carmilla.

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant vers les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'Anna-Luna dans la Grande Salle qui s'était finalement endormie et laissant échapper quelques bribes de ses pensées, tels que les mots « amie vodka » ou « gâââteaux ». Seul ses murmures venaient briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce où résonnait, il y a peu, le chahut des élèves. La nuit était paisible et berçait les habitants du château. Soudain, un rire lointain et frénétique – qui semblait provenir des souterrains – brisa le silence ambiant. Quelque part au troisième étage, pendant leur ronde, Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne se stoppèrent soudainement, effrayés, et tendirent l'oreille. Le rire avait cessé, mais le concierge se dit que le pire danger à craindre ne se trouvait peut-être pas dans l'aile du château qu'ils surveillaient.

* * *

><p>*<span>NB<span>: Pour ceux ou celles qui ne le saurez pas, le LSD est une drogue faite à partir de champignons hallucinogènes et elle ne se présente absolument pas sous la forme de sel vert mais ceci est, comme nous avions prévenus, une "private joke".

Sinon nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus et donné envie de lire la suite. A bientôt si possible =)


End file.
